Memilih Masa Lalu
by kaorinin
Summary: "Kenapa kau memilih masa lalu?"/"Karena aku ingin hidup... dan masa laluku lah yang membuatku tetap hidup."/An AiHina fanfiction/Ficlet, AU, warning inside/Mind to R&R? :


**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo's

**Warning**: Tidak ada Aizen yang berdarah dingin di fic ini. AU. Fic pendek dengan 778 kata. Fail broken-hearted. Crack ending. Banyak terdapat monolog dan kilasan balik masa lalu, ditandai dengan tulisan _italic._

* * *

><p><strong>Memilih Masa Lalu <strong>**© kaorinin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helai kecokelatan milik seorang laki-laki di depan Hinamori beterbangan ketika angin berembus, membuat manik dalam matanya sedikit tertutup poni yang sudah memanjang.

Tangan Hinamori bergerak menyentuhnya. Merapikan helai-helai lembut yang tadi beterbangan itu ke samping. Membebaskan manik matanya.

Dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Manik bertemu manik. Indah, mereka saling memandang.

Dan setelah itu mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Melepaskan kilatan emosi terakhir yang akan mereka lihat. Karena selanjutnya tidak ada lagi momen seperti ini.

Benar saja. Setelah lama saling menatap dan tersenyum, keduanya berbalik badan berjauhan. Masing-masing menjalani sisi yang berbeda. Masing-masing meneruskan langkahnya. Tidak ada yang berbelok. Hanya keinginan untuk melirik yang langsung ditepis masing-masing.

.

.

"Jadi ini akhirnya?" tanya Hinamori menit-menit sebelumnya. Menit-menit yang Hinamori rasakan sungguh berbeda. Segala emosi bercampur menjadi satu.

Aizen mengangguk perlahan. Tatapannya menjauh menghindari tatapan Hinamori.

Tidak ada lagi senyum manis yang membayangi pelupuk mata Hinamori. Senyum manis yang selalu Aizen tunjukkan ketika mereka bercengkrama.

Aizen masih diam. Seperti menatap dimensi lain. Hampa.

Dingin. Selama ini, musim gugur bagi Hinamori adalah hangat. Tapi kali ini, pada waktu ini, amat dingin.

Musim gugur yang berdiri di sampingnya telah hampir memasuki musim salju. Dingin berembus menusuk pori-porinya.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menduga mereka bisa menjadi dekat. Walau sama-sama pemurah senyum, mereka tetap tidak masuk nominasi _Calon Pasangan yang Akan Jadian dalam Waktu Dekat_ versi Rangiku. Saat itu Hinamori telah bersama Hitsugaya. Dan, ya, mereka masuk dalam nominasi _Pasangan Terbaik_ versi Rangiku.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan persisnya mereka menjadi dekat. Semua terjadi dalam hitungan hari, minggu, dan bulan yang terasa sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba semua mata membelalak karena kini yang menggenggam tangan Hinamori bukan lagi Hitsugaya, melainkan Aizen.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu kenapa sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Tidak—kecuali diri mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Dia membutuhkanku," itu pembelaan pertama yang Aizen berikan setelah terus-terusan berbohong. Hinamori senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena akhirnya pria ini bisa jujur tanpa Hinamori pinta dan sedih mendengar ucapannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Dia... orang yang hadir sebelum kamu," tukas Aizen getir. Rasanya sakit mengungkap fakta itu. Aizen menunduk sedih.

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu," Hinamori bergerak maju memeluk Aizen. Memeluk tubuh pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia _lebih_ membutuhkanku," Aizen menelan ludahnya pahit.

"Apa dia masa lalumu yang berharga?" Hinamori bertanya sambil menerawang.

Suatu waktu Aizen pernah bercerita, ketika Hinamori mengusung tema masa lalu. Katanya, _aku tidak biasa menyimpan kepingan masa laluku. Mereka kuletakkan asal saja di tempat seharusnya mereka berada. Tidak kuingat lagi letaknya. Karena bagiku, yang lalu biarlah berlalu._

_Tapi ada, satu keping masa lalu yang kuanggap paling berharga... terus kusimpan di dalam sini. Celenganku. _Aizen berkata sambil menunjuk hatinya.

Dan ketika dirasanya Aizen mengangguk, runtuhlah pertahanan terakhir Hinamori. Pertahanan terakhir setiap wanita. Yang tidak pernah mampu disembunyikan ketika saat-saat terakhir mereka bertahan.

Air mata.

Merasakan tetesan air mata Hinamori, Aizen mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh punggung Hinamori. Membalas pelukan gadis mungil itu. Gadis yang kini bahunya bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya.

Hinamori mengingat kata-kata lampau milik Aizen.

_Kenapa ia berharga?_ Aizen tersenyum manis mengulang pertanyaan Hinamori, senyumnya yang biasa. _Karena kenangan itu yang membuatku tetap hidup, Hina-chan_...

"Kau lebih memilih masa lalumu? Dibanding masa depanmu?"

"Aku tidak memilih masa laluku dibanding masa depanku, Hina. Aku _membuat_ masa laluku menjadi masa depanku..."

Getaran bahu Hinamori bertambah hebat, ludah Aizen semakin terasa pahit ketika ditelan.

"Begitukah?"

Sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau memilih _membuat_ itu?"

"Karena aku ingin hidup." Aizen tidak menelan ludahnya kali ini. "Dan seperti yang kau tahu, masa laluku lah yang membuatku tetap hidup..."

"Kau..." Hinamori kesulitan menggunakan kata yang tepat untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Bodoh..." Aizen yang melanjutkannya. Membuat Hinamori terisak lagi.

"Apa aku tidak berarti bagimu? Selama ini?" tibalah pertanyaan krusial bagi mereka berdua. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi hanya mampu dipendam dalam lubuk hati Hinamori.

Aizen termangu. "Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Tidakkah itu terdengar klise? Apakah kau akan percaya?" serentetan pertanyaan malah diucapkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya..." jawab Hinamori terbata.

"Kamu adalah pengalamanku yang paling berharga," ucap Aizen setelah lama berselang.

"Pengalaman menemukan arti _hidup_ itu sendiri..."

Hinamori tahu ia terlihat bodoh ketika ia tersenyum mendengar jawaban Aizen. Ia tahu adalah sebuah kesalahan memilih memeluk pria yang mengkhianatimu dibanding meninjunya. Tapi Hinamori sudah tidak peduli. Benang-benang pikiran tentang benar dan salah, bodoh dan pintar, telah mengusut dan dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

Dan Hinamori tahu Aizen menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan dan merelakannya pergi ketika pelukannya mengendur. Ketika tangan itu beralih menarik pucuk kepala Hinamori mendekat—untuk diciumnya dengan lembut. Ketika senyum manis yang beberapa saat sebelumnya menghilang kini muncul lagi.

Bagi Aizen, itu adalah bentuk permintaan maafnya. Maaf karena ia telah membuat gadis mungil di depannya jatuh cinta dan juga maaf karena ia sendiri mencintai gadis mungil itu.

Pada akhirnya, sebuah anggukan dari Hinamori mengakhiri kisah mereka.

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Saya lagi galau... /ditimpuk

Liburan sudah berakhir. Dan saya tidak produktif dalam liburan kali ini. (Biasanya juga ngga pernah). Pertamanya mau buat fic ini dengan pairing Ichigo-Rukia, tapi ternyata saya sendiri yang ngga tega ngebuat mereka pisah... ;_;

Dalam bayangan saya selama ini, Hinamori lah yang selalu mencintai Aizen. Tulus, tanpa syarat. Itulah alasannya saya memilih mereka. Ah, ya... apa karakter Aizen di sini terlalu OOC? Saya memikirkan Aizen sebelum ia berubah menjadi Aizen yang jahat :| Aizen yang masih hangat :')

Terima kasih untuk **Rust - MBLAQ** yang rela saya puter-puter terus sampe mabok. Terima kasih untuk alunan nadanya yang ngebuat saya semakin galau. /ditimpuklagi

Terima kasih untuk anda, siapapun, yang sudah baca fic ini. Apalagi kalo sampai review /nyengir

Berminat review? :)


End file.
